


001 Rich

by Era_Penn



Series: 100 Faces of Tony Stark [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Tony Feels, Wealth, friends/family, mild suicidal themes, self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Penn/pseuds/Era_Penn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the outside, Tony was rich, but he'd be one of the first to say that money wasn't everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	001 Rich

From the outside, Tony was rich.

He had all the girls, the fancy cars and nice house(s), the big business and all the toys. He had enough money that he didn't really care.

From the outside, Tony was rich, but he'd be one of the first to say that money wasn't everything.

_Everything and nothing._

Of the Avengers, Tony had the most money - but he didn’t consider himself the richest. Tony was an arrogant, self-centered bastard, and he didn’t really matter that much at all. So he threw himself in front of every bullet and grenade and shell. The rest of the team mattered, they were heroes, not unredeemed villains like him - except Natasha, but she was only human, and he had his suits to protect him, and besides, she had realized a lot earlier that something needed to change. Tony had wasted his life away. So he would always cut the wire, so that next time it was needed, he could lay down on it, because, well…

From the outside? Tony was rich.


End file.
